Thoughts That Are Silly And Have To Do With Love
by LaniLaniDuck
Summary: Blaine may have just said he was oblivious and left it at that, but there was a lot going on in his head. Post Silly Love Songs, Oneshot, COMPLETE.


**AN: Hey guys!**

**It´s been what, months and months and months? **

**I didn´t really think I´d have the chance to post anything on this insane trip across South America. I didn´t know if I´d even be able to watch Glee, due to my schedule and wanting to experience the place I´m in and such. But I made it happen.**

**And then yesterday I got sick, and today I was still sick, and I decided that since I can´t do anything outside of the hostel, I might as well do something that I love. **

**Like really quickly write 700 words of fanfic.**

**There´s really no point to this. It´s just random thoughts I´ve had swirling in my head since I watched Silly Love Songs.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I´m just a silly fangirl. **

Blaine, quite simply, felt like shit.

One day, he was sure he was madly in love with Jeremiah.

The next, Kurt was almost-maybe-possibly-vaguely admitting to having feelings for him.

And Blaine shouldn´t have felt the insane combination of feelings that attacked him in that one conversation.

Kurt was amazing. Blaine had been saying so since he met him, convincing the Warblers to take him on so close to Sectionals, and ranting to Wes and David about how unfair things were for him in Lima. There were so many things about Kurt that Blaine had always appreciated. His fashion sense, his snarky wit, the vulnerability he´d showed the first time they´d ever talked, his courage, how amazingly fun it was to sing with him, his honesty- being friends with Kurt was good for him.

He knew that he´d felt a connection between them since the beginning. But he´d stepped so quickly into the role of mentor that thoughts of romance had never really gotten into his head.

But now? He couldn´t escape them.

And wasn´t that wrong, that he wasn´t interested until he knew that Kurt was? That Kurt had been sitting there for who knew how long, liking him, and he´d just been hanging out, being his usual self- the self who held hands with his friends, and oh my god, he must´ve been driving Kurt crazy, and he didn´t know what to do with any of the thoughts in his head.

"Don´t they get together in the end?" He asked casually, and Kurt gave him the strangest look. _Oh, shit. That was flirting, wasn´t it? But that´s how I always talk. How long have I been flirting with him without noticing it?_

Kurt ordered coffee for the two of them, and things he´d said to Kurt over the past three months started to take on a new meaning.

"_You are much better than that girl is going to be."_

_Oh boy._

"So, what´s your idea for Valentine´s Day?" He asked, sitting down at their table.

"Do you think that the Warblers might be up to another performance off campus? It would have very little chance of disaster." Kurt asked. His eyes were so bright and excited, and the way his cheeks were flushing with his idea and the warmth from his coffee- _Okay, stop it. _Blaine told himself firmly.

But how had he never noticed Kurt´s lips before?

"I think they might be convinced- I never told them that Jeremiah got fired, so as far as they know, the only problem we had was that he didn´t feel the same way." A few minutes ago, just thinking about Jeremiah made him feel so horrible he felt like he was at the bottom of a well. But the sympathetic look on Kurt´s face made it not seem that bad.

"Well then," Kurt said, leaning forward conspiratorially. "You know Breadstix?"

Blaine nodded, the memory of sitting next to Kurt, Mercedes on the other side of the table, high-fiving and leaning into each other absently suddenly filling his head. "Of course."

"The last few years they´ve had some sort of entertainment for Valentine Day´s dinner, but I haven´t seen anything about having something this year. We´d be able to expand our public performance efforts, and intimidate some of the McKinley gang. "

"I like the way your mind works, Hummel," Blaine told him, pausing to sip his coffee. "And I´ve got your back in council tomorrow when you bring it up."

The smile he got in return was so wide and happy it kinda made him want to die.

He hadn´t watched When Harry Met Sally in ages. But the minute he got back to his room at Dalton, he logged into Netflix, and yes, there it was on instant watch.

It´s possible he watched it every night for the next week.


End file.
